Brit II
by Murder696969
Summary: When Toby leaves for a month-long police job, Spencer is distraught, and finds comfort in her new British friend Colin, who is Melissa's ex-boyfriend. After Toby comes back, things have clearly changed, and he doesn't like it. Can things be fixed, or will it be Wren all over again?


**A/N: You might know, or you might not know, but a new British guy named Colin will be heading to Rosewood in season 5B. This has nothing to with what is actually going to happen, it's all fiction. But I thought I would have some fun and write about the new Brit guy! This is Spoby - centric, and it picks up somewhere in 5B, but I don't really want to pick up right where 5x12 left off, because then I would have to deal with Spencer's arrest and jail stuff, as well as Mona's death, and all these other complicated problems that would lead to a story with an entirely different plot. Things will be kept simple here. However, the events will be acknowledged, such as her death, Toby's broken leg, etc.**

BRIT II

Cutting into his steak with a fork, Toby looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. He admired the way her brown hair fell way past her shoulders, and the way her chocolate brown eyes sparkled. When he looked at her, he knew that he loved that girl a lot. He swallowed the last bits of the steak, and rinsed the plate off in the sink. Then, he wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist while she was still eating, and kissed her neck lightly.

"Mmm," she hummed. "What if my parents come home?"

He pulled back, massaging her shoulders sweetly and said, "Then, they can think I'm a very nice young man that's giving his tense girlfriend a massage. You've been stressed lately, and I understand with everything that's been happening. Are you alright, Spence?"

She nodded, and then side-hugged him.

"Better when you're here with me," she told him.

He sighed and pecked her cheek before saying, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Please don't tell me this is a break up," she said, raising her eyebrows.

He took both of her hands, shaking his head as he told her, "No, not at all. I wanted to talk to you about my job. I know I left for one to two weeks back when I was a carpenter, and now that my leg has healed from the car crash, the station wants me to get back to work."

"That's great!" Spencer exclaimed, kissing him suddenly. "We can finally put your job to use. There was a reason that I encouraged you getting this job. I'm happy for you, Tobes."

"But I'm leaving for a whole month," he told her suddenly, biting his lip, and watching her expression change to disappointment. "Yeah, I was dreading this part. I'm sorry, okay? They want me to go on a scene that's up past Buck's County for a stakeout. Apparently, there are potentially threatening criminals working up there, and they told me to do it. I wasn't going to say no after I already missed a month of work because of my leg, as much as I want to be here for you."

"I thought the point of this job was to help us out in solving _our_ mystery!" Spencer cried.

"You know my purpose has always been to help you, but this is my profession now, Spencer, and I have to take it seriously," Toby said. "This can't just be about looking and rifling through old records. I have to do my police work."

She looked at him sadly, and he was expecting an angry or upset remark, but she just hugged him. She hugged him so tight that they were pressed against each other.

"I love you," he quietly said, squeezing both of her hands, and kissing her lips with every drop of passion that he had. "I always will."

* * *

><p>So, Toby left for a month. They spent their last night together, quality time. She was easily considered as depressed when he left. He had been gone before, but she needed him. He wouldn't be back until January 31st, and she kept waiting for that day. Her friends tried to cheer her up, but she really wanted to be with him. With everything happening, she just wanted her rock to be there for her.<p>

But Melissa came home with a new friend by her side. Not even a friend— a boyfriend. He was staying at the Hastings house. Spencer could barely look at Melissa after the Bethany news, and when Melissa realized how awkward things were, she left her new boyfriend there and jetted off back to London, breaking up with him. She claimed that she was still in love with Wren, and that's why she was going back, but Spencer knew it was the tension that killed her.

So her ex-boyfriend stayed behind in Rosewood. He got his own apartment that was fairly close to the Hastings house. His name was Colin Oliver, and he was charming, funny, good looking, and very British.

Over the month that Toby was gone, Spencer spent quite a bit of her time with Colin the Brit. She found comfort in him. He was a really good guy. He wasn't a replacement for Toby while he was gone, but Colin was good company. She felt a bit bad, though. She knew Melissa really liked this guy, but the home tension drove her away. She felt like she was pulling the Wren scene from years ago, even though Melissa and Colin were broken up. But she wasn't dating Colin, she was dating Toby, so she didn't feel all that bad for it.

"Field hockey? Quite the sport!" Colin exclaimed. "Maybe you will let me see one of your games. I'm more of a chess guy, but the girls usually laugh and call me nerdy. That's until they hear my accent. For some reason, girls really love accents!"

"Can't explain why, we just do," Spencer laughed.

"I have noticed," Colin agreed, nodding his head with a warm laugh back. "Does that Cavanauvh boyfriend of yours have an accent? What's he like?"

"No, he's not British, but he's a good guy, and I miss him. Talking about him makes me miss him more, so stop reminding me!" Spencer cried.

"It's a little rude of him to just not be here," Colin said.

"Well, he's a police officer," Spencer explained. "He was called to work on a stakeout up north for a whole month, so that's why he's gone. It isn't his fault."

"You're right, I apologize," Colin said wit a smile. "Shall I make us more tea?"

* * *

><p>Toby was coming home.<p>

She could not believe that it was finally the day that he would come back. She was at the airport hours before she was supposed to be, and she just waited outside the gate. She waited for some call, anything. But when she saw his blue eyes, her grin was huge. She jumped into his arms, hugging him and kissing him with every chance she had.

"You're finally back!" Spencer exclaimed. "I missed you so much. Don't ever leave for that long again, you jerk."

He laughed, putting his arm around her.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Colin Oliver."

Toby stared at the new guy, a little surprised, and greeted, "Oh... I'm Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer, who is this guy?"


End file.
